


Thoughts & Feelings

by joeyrz



Series: Thoughts & Feelings [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-01
Updated: 1999-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who’s thinking of who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts & Feelings

I close my eyes and let the sensations run through me. I feel him... everywhere. His legs so entangled with mine, I can hardly tell which is which. His hands, softly caressing all my body. His lips, kissing my cheeks, my ears, and oh... my mouth. That sweet taste of him, that loving power only I know. He moves so slowly, taking his time, making me suffer. Our cocks rub together, enough to tantalize, but yet, not enough. And he knows it. He starts moving down my body, making sure to rub, caress, stroke, kiss, lick, bite every inch of my body. He spreads my legs and settles between them. He proceeds to worship my cock. Worship. It's a funny word I've used all my life and never have I really known the meaning until now. I worship this man. I adore him. I love him. Not that I would ever tell him that. I can't. It might scare him away.

I hear myself moan, and I come out of my musings and open my eyes and look down at him. How do I still have coherent thought, I wonder, when that talented mouth has deep throated me. He looks up at me with those big, beautiful, brown eyes I can get lost in. He knows I'm still thinking straight, and he knows I want him to make me stop thinking at all, and a grin splits his face as he swallows, and I'm shouting, and bucking and I'm falling...

I open my eyes when the light hits my face, and I realized I passed out, and not only did I pass out, I was out of it all night long. I look down at him, and as always when he does that, he enjoys it as much as me.

I want to hold tight, but I back off. I already had more that I bargained for. Rarely we get to spend a whole night in each others arms. We have these moments for each other, these nights. But when the sun comes up we have to face reality.

He goes back to being Xena's little sidekick, and I to be the god of Mischief.

Fin


End file.
